jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vertrag von Vontor
Der Vertrag von Vontor war ein Vertrag, den die Spezies der Hutten mit den Klatooianern, den Vodranern und den Nikto etwa im Jahre 25100 VSY schlossen. Die drei Spezies waren daraufhin permanent als Sklaven an die Hutten gebunden. Die Klatooianer und die Vodraner sind durch den Einfallsreichtum und die Tricks der Hutten zu der Unterzeichnung des Vertrags bereit gewesen.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Die Nikto schlossen den Vertrag mit den Hutten, nachdem diese den für 30 Jahre auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Kintan totalitär herrschenden und blutrünstigen M'dweshuu-Kult besiegten.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Vorgeschichte Durch die aggressive Expansionspolitik von Xim dem Despoten in den Jahren 25127 VSY bis 25100 VSY im Galaktischen Raum des Tion-Sternhaufens und darüber hinaus, traf er gegen Ende dieser Zeit auch auf das Hutten-Imperium, dass sich im galaktischen Süden seines Reiches ebenfalls ausgebreitet hatte. Nach ersten Berührungen durch die Entdeckung des Planeten Ko Vari, später als Boonta bekannt, und Sleheyron, war Xim zuerst nicht an einem Krieg interessiert. Er erkannte, dass ein Krieg gegen die Gastropodon ein sehr riskantes Unternehmen sein könnte. Die Hutten allerdings, die ihr Gebiet fast bis an den Rand des Si'Klaata-Sternhaufens ausgedehnt hatten, boten Xim einen Friedensvertrag an, der die Bewohner der tionistischen Welten und Xim selbst als eine Art priviligierte Sklaven anerkannte. Xim war darüber so erbost, dass er sich zu einem Krieg gegen die Hutten entschied, der 25102 VSY mit einem Simultanangriff auf Ko Vari und Sleheyron begann.Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster Xim wurden bei beiden Planeten zurückgeschlagen und musste mit verheerenden Verlusten den Rückzug antreten. Wenig später, im Jahre 25100 VSY, wurde Xim dann von dem Anführer des Hutten-Imperiums zu einer Art Entscheidungsschlacht bei dem Planeten Vontor herausgefordert. Die Hutten, die erkannten, dass sie Xim nach den ersten Angriffen auf ihre Welten unterschätzt hatten, schlossen den Vertrag von Vontor, um sich für die Schlacht von Vontor mit neuen Soldaten auszurüsten. Nach dem Sieg in der ersten Schlacht von Vontor gab es noch zwei weitere (Zweite Schlacht von Vontor und Dritte Schlacht von Vontor) in den Jahren bis 25096 VSY bis Xim von den Hutten endgültig besiegt wurde. Folgen Auch viele Jahrhunderte nach den Vorkommnissen mit Xim, arbeiteten die Klatooianer, die Nikto und die Vodraner mehr oder weniger zwangsweise mit den Hutten zusammen, auch wenn man später nicht mehr unbedingt von einem Meister-Sklaven-Verhältnis sprechen konnte. Die Klatooianer, welche aus religiösen Gründen lange Zeit an der Beherrschung durch die Hutten festhielten, wurden später von einem Ältestenrat unter dem Vorsitz eines Hutten regiert, auch wenn sich einige jüngere Klatooianer der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik anschlossen und die Hutten nicht mehr als ihre Meister ansahen und sogar eine eigene Rebellion in Betracht zogen.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Die Nikto dienten Jahrtausende lang den Hutten als Krieger und Vollstrecker und identifizierten sich stark mit ihren Meistern. Diese Bindung wurde ca. 1000 VSY erneuert, als der M'dweshuu-Kult erneut auftauchte und die Hutten sogar zeitweise von Kintan verjagte, letztendlich aber wieder vernichtet wurde. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache hatten die Nikto keine wirkliche Regierung. Sie wurden stattdessen von einem Attaché der Hutten regiert. Die Vodraner blieben auch nach Xims Krieg mit den Hutten loyale Diener ihrer Herren. Ihre Friedfertigkeit und große Loyalität gegenüber Autoritäten hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, heftig gegen die Versuche des Galaktischen Imperiums, sie zu unterdrücken, zu rebellieren. Daraufhin wurde die Bevölkerung ihres Heimatplaneten Vodran extrem dezimiert, woraufhin viele Vodraner die Neue Republik unterstützten, jedoch nicht, ohne ihre alte Treue zu den Hutten zu vergessen.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Hinter den Kulissen Der Vertrag von Vontor wurde erstmals in dem Buch The Essential Guide to Alien Species erwähnt und begründet mit seiner Erwähnung in der The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia und schlussendlich im Artikel Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster die lange und andauernde Verbundenheit der drei Spezies zu den Hutten. Quellen * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verträge Kategorie:Legends en:Treaty of Vontor es:Tratado de Vontor